White and Black
by TheFriendlyBlueTrickster
Summary: Im white and your black, our love is grey, but im only allowed to stay as white or i can't go back. Im sorry, i love you, for you i shall turn grey. GrimmIchi, Yaoi. Read at your own risk


**Hello again everyone ^-^, im back with a new story, and im actually excited about this one because its going to be my first chapter story, im not sure how many chapters it will have but I got this idea when I was on a plane, yeah I kinda went to china two weeks ago for holiday and I just got back yesterday :). I had this idea when I saw the clouds outside the plane windows, you know on a plane when they land or when they take off you will have to keep the window lids open so you can see the outside and I have to say the clouds were beautiful and this idea just kinda strucked my head, so I hope you guys enjoy this story like how I enjoy writing it :).**

White.

Fluttering my wings I looked at the task that was given to me today, it says that im suppose to go to the middle world today to check on their recent activities and report them to The Father. I happily took the letter that was imprinted with a golden cupid wing sympol into my small pouch located at my waist as I would need it when I go to the middle world.

Flying to the gates that would help lead me to the middle world, I was stopped by one of my best friends who happens to be on the same direction I was in.

"hey ichigo! How've you been? You look excited, something happened?"

Laughing I took out the letter from my small pouch and showed it to my friend Renji, and grinned when I saw his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Wow! You get to go to the middle world ichigo! I'm so jealous of you right now" said Renji as he patted my shoulder with a wide smile.

Renji was a humourous man with red hair and colbalt grey eyes, he has tan skin and a muscular build for being the Roya Army officer.

"Thanks renji, it's all thanks to Urahara-san, if it wasn't for him I never thought I would make as a royal servants" I said with a grin so wide it kinda hurt my face muscle but I was so excited, not many angels like us get to be able to be a royal servants, there are many test you need to pass and exams you need to go through to be able to be one, and of course training too.

Urahara-san was my mentor and a father-figure, I would never look up to anyone as I have ever look up to him.

Renji face then took on a look of corncern as he studied me closely "becareful ichigo, you know the rumours with most angels that go to the middle world, I don't want my best friend to get hurt"

"Don't worry renji, I'll be fine, I didn't pass those test by cheating" I said with my most confident smile and I pat him in the back "well I have to go now renji, I need to get some things done before heading to the main gate"

"well guess I shouldn't be holding you back, good luck ichigo! And becareful of the black creatures!"

I hummed softly as I thought of the black creatures, I have never told anyone but I have always wondered how they look like, do they look like how the rumours have always said? I waved goodbye to renji and made my way to the royal blacksmith workshop.

"Blacksmith komamura! Are you here?" I shouted as I walked into a white room filled with tools and weapons on the wall. Looking around I look at the different items on the wall and the small fireplace with forging materials and tables around it.

"Blacksmith komamura?"I call out again as I look around the place and turned to the direction where I heard a grunt.

"Ah! Ichigo, sorry about that I was looking for some materials in the storage, where can I do for you today?" Komamura said as he walked into the white room with a few pouches.

Komamura was the royal blacksmith for The Father, he was a friendly man who has black hair and grey eyes with a big and tall build for forging weapons for the royal servants and family all day, and you can ask him anything that is related to weapons.

"Its alright blacksmith komamura, I just need some items that would help me on my mission in the middle world" I said as I took out the letter from my pouch to komamura.

Komamura took the letter and read through the contents quickly, "hmm…" scratching his goatee, komamura returned me the letter and motioned me to follow him to a room. "I think I have just the items you need in this room" taking out a golden key, komamura unlocked a silver door and led me inside.

I quickly took in a huge breath when I stepped inside the room, there were so many items and weaponry that I had never seen hanging on the walls and on white tables neatly. I followed behind komamura quickly when he opened one of the white doors inside the room.

"Hmm… where is it…" Komamura muttered loudly as he walk inside a room and looked around, "Ah, there it is!" I followed behind komamura behind curiously as he took a silver necklace with a beautiful white pendant hanging from it.

"Blacksmith Komamura, what is this necklace for?" i ask curiously as I took the pendant and examined it closely, the pendant design was of silver tracing that forms a face like creature and it was in a shape of a small rectangle.

"Its something that I have made long ago, it is to help turn you into one of the middle worlds creatures so that you can walk around them without getting suspected, and it also helps mask most of your presence from the black creatures, you can use it as many times as you can but you need to let it rest after two times or it might break" Komamura said proudly when he saw me looking at the necklace in awe.

"Is there anything else that I would need? Like weapons maybe?" Komamura rubbed his goatee again as he hummed softly, going back to the previous room, Komamura took a weird looking item and passed it to me. Before walking around the room to look for the weapons I would need.

"That's the key you would need when you are in a emergency, it will send to you back here if you crush it with your holy magic, but do note that it does not work in the underworld" Komamura said as he gathered three weapons and handed them to me.

"Those should help you with the black creatures if you met any of them" Komamura said with concern and worry in his voice, "Becareful Ichigo, you know how ruthless and dangerous they can be".

I nodded slowly and handed Komamura the money, adjusting and making sure I have everything with me, I thanked Komamura again and was about to fly off before Komamura spoked.

"Oh! Ichigo I forgot to hand you something" Komamura said before hurrying into his workshop and came out with a silver book in hand.

"What is this blacksmith Komamura?" I asked as I inspected the book in that was given to me.

"I'm not sure Ichigo but The Father told me to hand it to you when you are leaving for the middle world" I gently put the book inside my pouch and thanked Komamura again.

"No problem ichigo, it's my duty as a blacksmith to serve those that come in my shop" Komamura said with a grin, "and stop calling me Blacksmith Komamura, makes me feel old hearing it everyday".

Laughing heartedly I thanked Komamura again and headed off to the main gate, on the way to the gates I suddenly thought of my training with Urahara-san and the things he talked to me about.

"_Ichigo im sure you have learnt about the black creatures right?"_

"_yes I did, is there something you want to tell me Urahara-san?"_

"_Ichigo, did you know that some of the black creatures are one of us? Just that they were being banished by The Father or were being forced to"_

"_What?! But how is that possible Urahara-san, The Father would never banish us and we the white creatures would never become one of them if forced to unless our white crystal are crushed from our hearts"_

"_That's correct ichigo, but you must know that the underworld is just a place where the sinners go as it is the only place they can go for they no longer belong in the middle world or the upper world"_

"_But to become one of the black creatures when being banished, how is that possible?"_

"_Ichigo, to symbolise a white creature, it's wings must be the purest of whites, when you are being banished, your wings will be ripped away from you, losing your ability to fly and causing you to fall, and when you fall you would land into the middle world. The black creatures are hollow creatures, they feed off anything that is white or grey, they consume the light ichigo, so when they crush your white crystal they will taint you with their energy, and once your crystal is crushed, your heart will be hollow allowing the black energy to fill it and turn into a black creature"_

"_But to be banished…, why would The Father do that Urahara-san?"_

"_Ichigo, our world does not allow even the faintest of grey"_

Flapping my wings to a soft landing, I looked at the white main gate and the royal guards guarding it. Walking up to them I showed them the letter that would allow me to pass the main gate.

Taking back my letter, I put it back into my pouch as I watch the guards lift up their lance, a soft glow surrounds it and the main gate starts to open slowly.

"May you have a safe journey, servant of The Father, Ichigo"

I nodded stiffly to them as I walked pass the gates and turn my head to watch the gates close behind me. Looking at the blue sky of the world I lived in, I took in a deep breath and took a step forward, walking to the very edge of the world I lived in, I looked down, I can feel anxiety and excitement coursing through me.

Taking out a small wand that is the length of my lower arm, I chanted a soft spell and flapped my wings, I felt a warm energy covering my body and opened my eyes, taking the final step, I could feel myself falling, I flapped my wings and started to dive down, the glowing spell covering me protecting me of any harm I would have when I dive.

I scruched my face up in determination, and I start to see many colours as I got closer to the middle world, flapping my wings wildly, I swooped down and landed on a place filled with green and brown. My bare feet touched the softness of the green and brown land, taking in a deep breath, I let out a slow breath as I take in a different smell of a different enviroment and world.

It smells of so many things…, so many that I can't wait to explore, looking around I realised the surrounding was dark and realised it is about night here in the middle world.

Clutching the pendant hanging around my neck, I took the first step in the middle world.

**Well that's about it, Im not sure how long I took to finish this but I hope you guys like it, im sure there are some question you guys would want to ask so feel free to do so in your review :. I look forward to all of your reviews and remember that the moltivation for a writer to keep writing are your reviews ^-^. Oh and I hope you somehow enjoy this new story im about to start hollow-chan :D**

**Next Chapter: Middle world and the colour black.**


End file.
